Island Legend of Koiko
by Naomi Wiflath
Summary: Who knew that a Fairy Tale could be real?
1. Prolouge

**Island Legend of Koiko**

A Fic by **Naomi Wiflath**

**Prologue: The Legend **

"But Daddy, I don't _wanna_ go to bed!" Complained the small child as he was led to his bedroom. He clambered up onto his bead and started jumping on it, making his short, messy silver hair fly up and down. He was quickly caught in mid air by his father, who also had that messy silver hair. The little boy glared at his father with deep aqua eyes. The boy's expression made his father laugh, as he pulled back the covers on the boy's bed. He then lay the boy down and pulled the Chocobo printed covers over him. The boy crossed his arms and pouted.

"Now, Riku. You better behave." His father said, tucking in his stubborn son.

"But I'm not tired!" Riku complained, his father smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Well, how about I tell you a story?" Riku's frown quickly faded and he was now looking up eagerly at his father.

"Yea! Tell me a Story!"

"Ok, how about the Legend of Koiko?" Riku frowned.

"What is that about?"

"Well, it takes place a very long time ago."

"Before I Was Born?"

"Yes, Riku. Even before your great grand father."

"Woah…"

"Well then, there was a family that moved to this town. Into this very house."

"Really?"

"Yes, this house is very old. Anyway. This family consisted of a mom, dad, and their little daughter. She was just about your age, and just as smart. She was very nice, and liked to help people. Her favorite thing to do was help people realize how much they actually mean for each other.

One night, her parents got into a fight. She was afraid that they didn't love each other anymore. So she ran away, in to the forest. She wanted her parents to work together and find her. It worked, and her parents went out together to search for her. But sadly, they never found her."

"What happened to her?"

"No one knows. She just disappeared. But people still see her sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yes. She still comes back and helps people. She has especially been helpful to our family. She's like a little guardian angel."

"Is that why we put flowers on that grave every Sunday?"

"Yes."

Riku frowned, thinking for a moment.

"That wasn't a very good story." He spoke suddenly.

"It may not be very interesting, but it has been passed down from generation to generation in our family. And who knows, maybe she'll help you some day." And with that he turned off the lamp on the bed side table and walked to the door.

"Hey daddy?"

"Yes Riku?" He asked.

"Have _you_ ever seen her?"

"Why yes, Riku. Yes I have…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Island Legend of Koiko**

A Fic by **Naomi Wiflath**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Problem**

"Did it honestly have to rain when we got here?" The Brunette complained as the four trudged through the city streets. It was a steady downpour, and neither was very pleased about it.

"Well it's not like there's anything we can do about it other then to get home as soon as possible." Kairi replied. "And at least it's warm."

"Oh, that's _much_ better." The brunette replied sarcasticly, squeezing some of the water out of her long hair.

"Will you stop complaining, Naomi?" Riku replied annoyed. Naomi frowned.

"Make me."

"Enough you guys. We're almost there." Sora cut in, stopping the argument before it really got to be a problem. Naomi scowled as the Keyblade wielders made their way up the road. It was dark out, the only light being emitted from house windows, or flickering streetlights.

Naomi continued to complain to her self while absent mindedly saying goodbye to her friends as they made their way home. She was eventually left with just Riku who had become very quiet. Eventually they came to the top of a quite large hill, where a house stood. Both Riku and Naomi stepped onto the porch, gratefully getting out of the rain.

"Is this… your home Riku?" Naomi asked suddenly, ending the silence. Riku nodded, his expression sad.

"What's with the long face?" Naomi asked, sitting down on a wooden swing that hung from the ceiling by chains.

"Don't give me that." Riku replied sharply. "You know what's wrong."

Naomi looked away, out at the rain soaked island. Her gaze was sad, as her heart started to ache noticeably again.

"Yeah… What of it?" Naomi replied quietly, yet still sounding sharp.

"You kept quiet didn't you… Hoping that we wouldn't remember." Riku's tone became softer. "You wanted us to forget."

Naomi sighed visibly, looking down at the floor. "Yeah." She started quietly… "So you didn't forget then…"

"How could we forget something like that?" He replied, almost sounding insulted. Naomi however said nothing. Riku sighed, putting a hand on the tarnished door handle of the screen door. Many voices could be heard inside, chattering about.

Riku hesitated for a moment, then let his hand fall back to his side.

"We discussed this, a while back. Between me, Sora and Kairi…" He paused for a moment, trying to phrase what he was trying to say correctly.

"…You are welcome to stay… Here. With us on the Island. I know it's hard, losing your world… and finding out it can't be revived… But. You are welcome to stay. You could stay here with me and my family…" He continued, scratching the back of his head.

Naomi couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Riku… You really didn't have to. After all. I'm sure I would have found somewhere to go. And if not, I'd be fine. Heh… After what we've been through, I think I can take on anyth-" Naomi was cut off by a horribly sad cry. It made both turn towards the town below. Both stood, not making any sound, only to be met by another wail.

Without a word they dashed back out into the rain, summoning their Keyblades and running as fast as possible. They continued to follow the sound throughout the streets, until they came to an abandoned back alley. Breathing hard, they stood in front of it.

Naomi peered into the dark and dirty alley way, which was vaguely lit by a nearby lamppost on the other side of the road. A small whimper was being emitted at the very end, and Naomi slowly walked into the gloom. Riku gave her a warning glance, but she ignored it. Once she got to the end of the alley, she gasped in surprise. There, among grubby rags and old boxes, was a small child. She stood there whimpering into her hands. Silvery pink hair that had a slight wave to it, fell over her small shoulders. She looked like she was wearing a little white night dress that fell to her knees, and she was bearfoot.

The little girl's whimpers made Naomi feel horribly sad. Who could leave a little girl out here?

"Hey, are you alright?" Naomi asked the girl softly, crouching down to eye level. The girl let her little hands fall from her face, revealing baby blue eyes and a reddened face. The girl stood there for a moment, staring blankly at Naomi, until suddenly she gave another wail. The little girl ran forward and into Naomi, clinging tightly to her.

"Mommy… I missed you Mommy." The girl whimpered. Naomi could do nothing but hug her back, while she gaped in shock. _Mommy? Why is she calling me mommy? Is it a mistake?_

"What the? What's going on?" Riku said, startling Naomi. She didn't notice that he was there.

"Look." She said quietly, standing up. Riku gaped in shock at the little girl clinging to her.

"What do we do?" Naomi asked quietly. "We can't leave her here."

"Well… I guess there's nothing else we can do. I guess we could take her back to my place…" Naomi nodded to this.

"Come on then, we gotta get her outta the rain." Said Naomi, as she started on her way back to Riku's home. Riku followed her, keeping to himself.

The rain had slowed and turned into a misty fog by the time they had made their way back to the house. Riku now leading the way back to the front porch. He put his hand again on the tarnished door handle, and looked back nervously at the little girl in Naomi's arms, who was sound asleep. He looked back at the door and took a deep breath.

"Here we go…" He murmured to himself as he opened the door.


End file.
